


A Little Bit of Honesty

by sirmioneforever



Series: Regulus/Lily 7spells [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily tells Regulus exactly what she thinks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Lily/Regulus 7spells series. Beta'd by Kamaerreon.

“You really want to know what I think of you?” Lily snarled.

“Yes, Mudblood, I do,” he spat.

“You’re a stuck up pureblood who goes around bullying everyone else to try and prove that you are like the rest of them, and you don’t give anyone different from you a chance because you’re too scared to find that your beliefs are wrong. You look at Sirius and want to have the strength to do what he did, yet you don’t want to go through with it because you don’t know if he will want to know you,” Lily finished, taking a long breath.

“You’re right. I do pretend that I’m like everyone else; no, I don’t really give others a chance, but I know that those beliefs are wrong because of you. You’re smarter than the majority of the pureblood witches put together, and more beautiful too. I have always been impressed and curious when you defended others, even though you knew they would not do the same for you. Most of all I’m a coward, because you’re right about not knowing whether Sirius will accept me back or not,” Regulus said, feeling as though he had been honest for the first time in his life.

Lily jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. No one had ever said that she was the reason they had changed their beliefs, nor that she was beautiful.

Breaking the kiss for air, Lily looked into his eyes and asked, “What else do you think about me?”

“You’re amazing,” he replied before kissing her again.


End file.
